


Get Mine Get Yours

by bluths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluths/pseuds/bluths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry have the house to themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Mine Get Yours

  
Liam and Harry had been best friends since they were about thirteen, and now, as senior year was approaching, and they’d both go their separate ways, they were finding any excuse at all to spend time together. Since Harry had gotten his driver’s license, he was Liam’s personal taxi. Harry didn’t mind though, he would do just about anything for Liam. Liam had always been there for him ever since he could remember. Every time he had gotten in some awful fight with his mum or Gemma, Liam had always been there with his bike, urging Harry to ride with him to his house. They’d stay up till five in the morning laughing about anything and everything, chatting about girls, just being two normal teenage boys.

 

It was a typical Friday night for the boys; they lay around watching cheesy horror films and crank calling everyone. They had the house completely to themselves as Liam’s mum was out away for business or something to that respect. It was a bitter January night and the snow was quickly piling up the streets. Liam’s mother had called to tell him that she doubted she’d be home before the weekend was through seeing as how bad the weather was. Liam wiggled his eyebrows at Harry and they both knew exactly what this meant.

They poured the rum first.  Seeing as Harry had a license and a car and both boys were eighteen, they could go to the grocery and buy more alcohol to replenish what they had drank. They poured the scotch and vodka last.

Harry laughed and slurred, “Probably not wise to mix it up, though, mate.”

Liam just rolled the joint he was fixing and shrugged, he brought up the paper to his mouth and ran his tongue along it, he grimaced and finished rolling it, “You only live once, right?”

Once they were both entirely too drunk to even do anything but wait around to throw up, they both lay in the bathroom together, their heads resting on each side of the toilet. The cool porcelain felt good against their hot foreheads, and the dim lighting made the atmosphere a calm and pleasant one.

“You know,” Harry drawled. “This would be weird with anyone else.”

Liam swallowed, a bitter taste filling his mouth, “How many times have we been here before?”

Harry let out a choked laugh, trying not to vomit, “Too fucking many, that’s for sure.”

Once the alcohol had left their systems, they feebly climbed the stairs to Liam’s bedroom. Harry set up camp on the floor, just laying down a quilt and a pillow. Liam sat on his bed, and they both talked to each other with thick voices, laughing loudly just because they could.

However, it was extremely cold in the house. Due to his mother having an extreme lack of money, they had to have to heat turned on very minimally. Liam was freezing, and pulled on layers of clothes and allowed Harry any sweatshirts or jackets he could find.

His heart softened as he saw the curly haired boy trembling on the floor, “Mate, you can come up here with me if you like.”

Harry rolled over and laughed, “Well, that’s a bit… _gay._ ”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Oh, who cares, it’s just you and me? Girls sleep together all the time, what difference would it be if two lads did it.”

Harry sighed and climbed into the bed, “I’m gonna need you to rethink that sentence.”

Liam giggled, “As long as you promise you won’t make out with me  _too_  much after our sweaty pillow fight, I’m fine.”

They lay down next to each other, thighs touching, and even though the contact wasn’t exactly skin to skin it still felt warm. Slowly but surely they removed layers, finding each other’s body heat to be just enough. They both lay there in t-shirts and boxers, and Liam gasped at the time. It was five AM and he exclaimed that the sun would be coming up soon.

“Funnily enough,” Harry nudged Liam with his foot. “I’m not the least bit tired.”

“Not all of us can handle alcohol as easily as you, Styles,” Liam mumbled lazily.

“I’m fucking freezing,” Harry stated, shivering for affect.

“Would it be, like, creepy if we held each other?” Liam asked nervously.

“What?” Harry furrowed his brows.

“Well, not in a weird way or anything,” Liam fumbled. “I mean, like, it’s cold.”

“I guess so,” Harry blinked. “But just don’t get a stiffy or anything.”

Liam rolled his eyes as he pulled Harry’s smaller body against his, “Oh, come on, you’re not  _that_  cute.”

“That’s not what your mother said,” Harry countered back.

“Ha ha,” Liam replied sardonically. “My mum’s not even that cute.”

“Your mum’s fit enough,” Harry smirked.

“You’re the one with the Milf,” Liam teased.

Harry’s face fell, “Jesus Christ, you can’t let that go can you? You saw her in a towel  _one time_  and it’s all you can think about!”

“What, can you blame me?” Liam defended. “Your mum’s hot as hell.”

Harry grimaced, “She’s horrible, are you kidding?”

“The hot ones are always bitchier,” Liam sighed.

“Well, you’re not bitchy,” Harry blurted.

Liam looked at him for a moment in utter confusion and then let out a loud burst of laughter, “What does that even mean?”

“I’m still drunk a bit,” Harry admitted, his cheeks flushing bright red.

“I think I am too, a bit,” Liam agreed. “We drank too much.”

“There’s no such thing,” Harry retorted shaking his head.

“You need a haircut,” Liam observed twirling a curl around his finger.

“Don’t remind me,” Harry replied darkly. “It’s all I ever hear from mum.”

“It’s not even curly anymore,” Liam pestered. “It’s like random curls and awkward wavy straight hairs.”

“Fuck off,” Harry shrugged away from Liam. “Like your hair’s so much better.”

“Well, at least mine has consistent texture to it, and yours is just bipolar.”

Harry didn’t reply for a moment, but he turned over staring at the ceiling. Liam studied his face trying to read exactly what he was thinking and he was damn good at it too. His head rested just near Harry’s shoulder, his hands resting casually near the boy’s ribcage. He didn’t want to be the first one to speak.

“I’ve been thinking lately,” Harry began, chewing on his bottom lip. “Do you ever think things like friends with benefits are true?”

“Well, I mean, there’s been like 4 movies out in the past year all about that sort of stuff,” Liam observed.

“Okay, yeah,” Harry nodded. “But I’m talking about, like, same-sex friends with benefits.”

Liam raised his eyebrow in thought, “I’ve never really thought about it, to be honest.”

“Like if your mate needed a favor, would you help him out?”

“What, like, me?”

“No,” Harry shook his head and sighed. “I mean just in general.”

“Yeah,” Liam concluded slowly. “I suppose there are people out there that do stuff like that.”

“I just wonder if it’d work better,” Harry finished, his voice never wavering, and this time he didn’t flush bright red.

Liam was nervous at exactly where this conversation was heading, and he felt the room suddenly grow much hotter. He tried to think of a way to respond without accusing Harry of asking him for anything. Then he wondered if maybe Harry  _was_  indirectly trying to ask him for a sexual favor. He’d never done anything sexual with a guy, but if it  _had_ to be anyone, he decided, he could with Harry.

“Maybe, or maybe it’d be worse?” Liam offered.

Harry nodded his head in thought and raised his eyebrows, “That’s possible, but I honestly think it would work out better. I mean, most guys think the same things, right? And we’d kind of know what to do, I guess, since we know what feels good and what doesn’t.”

Liam felt an awkward uncontainable smile spreading across his face, “What are you getting at?”

“Nothing,” Harry shook his head. “I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“What, are you trying to propose something?” Liam teased.

Harry turned his face towards Liam’s and squinted and shook his head, “ _No_? I’m just honestly thinking about it, is all?”

“Harry,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh as he playfully bumped Harry’s shoulder, “Come on.”

“You’re not  _that_  fucking special.”

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Liam blurted.

Harry let out a loud laugh, and they both just lay there giggling at the pure nonsensical thought that Harry had put out there. It was only when the laughter had died, and things had gotten quiet, when Liam realized that Harry didn’t say  _no_. His heart was shaking ridiculously fast, and he desperately wanted another drink of scotch.

“Harry, you didn’t answer,” Liam pressed.

And Harry still didn’t answer; he averted his eyes to somewhere else in the room. It got uncomfortably silent in the room as the impending thought bubbled in each of the boys’ heads.

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted finally.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Liam was determined to get a final answer.

“For the love of Christ, Liam,” Harry shot bitterly at him. “It was just a thought, why can’t you give it a rest?”

“’Cause you got me all curious now,” Liam edged closer to Harry, looking straight into the emerald pupils. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Harry pushed Liam away and chuckled, “Fuck off, you twat.”

“But I’m being serious,” Liam got closer once again, so close that Harry could feel his breath against his cheek. “Do you want to fuck me, Harry?”

“Maybe a little,” Harry answered him in the quietest voice he could muster.

Without another word, Liam pushed his lips against Harry’s. His mouth was warm and inviting, bitter with the taste of alcohol, but Liam got used to it in time. He let his chest slide against Harry’s, as the younger boy wrapped his arms around Liam’s back. At first the kisses were light, testing each other’s boundaries and limits, but once they knew what was coming, their tongues were dancing against one another’s. Liam knew he was hard, and surprisingly, that didn’t bother him one bit. He pressed himself against Harry, trying to make his boner more evident, and Harry seemed to take the hint and allowed Liam to ease his way on top of him. They removed each other’s shirts, and the feeling of each other’s skin was almost familiar to Liam. Sure, they had seen each other naked plenty of times, they of course had hugged each other shirtless or whatever, but none of it was sexual. And you would think having your best friend’s boner up against your leg would be awkward, but in this case, it was erotic.

And Liam fumbled a bit as he edged his mouth further down Harry’s face and found the place that he knew Harry liked lovebites. Being best friends was beneficial in this sense, seeing as they talked all the time about sex, and knew each other’s favorite spots. And he nervously trailed his hand down Harry’s flat stomach, and traced his fingers over his hardening length. Harry groaned and bucked his hips up to meet Liam’s hand. He stroked him through the thin fabric, feeling himself grow harder with each moan and dirty encouragement that spilled from Harry’s mouth.

He kissed his way down Harry’s stomach, and leisurely removed the younger boy’s boxers, keeping eye contact with him as he did so. Harry’s face was flushed and sweaty, and his eyes were almost dark with want. Curses tumbled out of his lips like waves and Liam took them in heed as he kissed a trail up and down Harry’s thighs. Finally, when Harry yelled that he couldn’t wait anymore, Liam took him in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the slit and tip, directing his tongue to the places that made Harry moan out the loudest. Harry’s toes curled into the bed and he pressed his fingers into Liam’s unruly curls. He hummed a bit and the vibrations must have done the trick, soon Harry was spilling into Liam’s waiting mouth. The taste wasn’t as bitter as he expected and he swallowed every last drop.

They lay there for a moment, Liam resting against Harry’s lower stomach. Harry’s hands were still entangled in Liam’s hair and his chest heaved up and down.

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” Harry gasped.

“Wasn’t that bad, was it?” Liam asked him anxiously, peering up at him.

Harry opened one eye and looked down at him and breathed, “That was fucking amazing, Li. How much dick do you suck on a regular basis?”

 Liam snorted, “Fuck off. Isn’t it my turn now, anyway?”

Harry bit his lip and shook his head and leaned into Liam, and he didn’t mind that he could taste himself, it felt so good. He slowly pushed Liam underneath him. He paid special attention to Liam’s birthmark; he knew that was easily Liam’s most sensitive spot. Liam’s large hands splayed across his back, and Harry trembled at his touch, it had never felt this fucking  _good_  before. He concluded he probably was gay, as he kissed down Liam’s stomach, licking his v-lines painfully slowly. He always liked to be a tease, and Liam reared his hips towards Harry’s face, trying to get him to touch him just once.

“Don’t be hasty,” Harry muttered against Liam’s pubic bone as he slowly took off Liam’s boxers/

He kissed a path of wet kisses all along Liam’s thighs. He gradually rubbed Liam’s shaft, running his thumb along the slit and causing Liam to groan with anticipation. He couldn’t help but let out a cheeky grin as he lowered his mouth to Liam’s head. His pink lips wrapped perfectly around Liam’s engorged cock, and he tried so hard to take as much of him as he could. He hissed a bit as Liam dug his nails into Harry’s broad shoulders, swirling his tongue in light, feathery licks all up and down Liam’s aching shaft. It felt good to make someone moan his name, and soon Liam was practically shouting as he came. Harry followed suit and swallowed just as Liam had done, sucking the bits he had gotten on his fingers and raising his eyebrows enticingly at the older boy.

They didn’t say a word as they held each other until the fell asleep, and they awoke still pressed against one another. It was already one in the afternoon, and Liam felt Harry pull away from him suddenly. He was groaning curses as he stumbled around the room putting on his clothing. Without thinking, he grabbed Liam’s shirt rather than his own. Liam had to admit, the shirt fit Harry rather well, it was a tad big around the shoulders, but it made him swell with pride to see him wearing it.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Harry ducked down and kissed Liam’s lips one last time.

“Where are you going?” Liam asked morosely.

“I’ll be back,” Harry winked at him. “I just promised mum I’d be home for lunch time. Don’t worry, and don’t bother to get dressed. You’ll just be naked the whole time when I come here anyway.”

Liam laughed and said contently, “Alright, mate, take your time.”

Harry came back just as quickly as he had left and licked his lips before speaking, his speech was detached and hurried, “So, uh, things won’t like, change between us will they?”

Liam shot Harry a reassuring look, “As if.”

Harry let out a wide smile before leaving, and Liam realized his words were a lie. You couldn’t just give your friend a blowjob and that be that could you? Let alone your  _best_  friend. Maybe all those stupid movies were right? Maybe you couldn’t just be friends with benefits? 


End file.
